


Immortality

by interabang



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang
Summary: Mohinder and Adam discuss what death feels like.





	Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aurilly at [comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/24567.html?thread=4006391#t4006391)

_“What do you see? When you… when you die?”  
  
Silence. At first.  
  
“What do **you** see when you close your eyes?”_  
  
  
  
  
Mohinder supposes that he shouldn’t be feeling sorry for Adam, despite the fact that he's confined to one of the beds in the Pinehearst lab. After all, Adam can live forever – will _continue_ to live forever, since Arthur Petrelli gave him his reprieve and stole Peter’s abilities instead.  
  
Suresh isn't bitter, though. He’s too preoccupied with his test subjects, and his coughing fits, and constantly feeling like he's on the verge of collapsing, to be bitter. When Mohinder has time to reflect on Adam, or when Adam calls out to him in hopes of receiving better accommodations and food, most of Mohinder’s emotions revolve around curiosity.  
  
“Tell me,” Adam had said to him when he first woke up under the cold, glaring lights. “Have you always looked like that?”  
  
Mohinder had ignored him then, and he continues to do so now – for the most part – if only to keep himself grounded. He holds Adam down with an impassive look on his face as he draws more of Adam’s blood.  
  
“Why don’t _you_ take some of it? Give yourself a nice, healthy dose of my blood; it should clear that dashing face up in no time.” For Adam, this appears to be a sudden bout of sympathy, but he could very well be attempting to buy his way out of Pinehearst. Mohinder has to fight off the urge to inject himself with Adam's blood. It's a difficult struggle, but he'd already made a terrible mistake without stopping to think of the consequences. As desperate as he is, he won’t give into temptation again.  
  
He won’t.  
  
Adam had put on a brave face at first, making light of the situation, but when he discovers that his blood won’t heal the test subjects, he grows more agitated. Restless. It’s not that he cares about the people who are dying all around him - Mohinder knows that it’s because Adam is worried for his own sake.  
  
“Do you know,” Adam begins, then cries out suddenly as he jerks against his restraints. “Do you know, immortality isn’t gained by staying around as long as you can. It’s in the name, as well. Make a good enough name for yourself, or do unspeakable things, and you can live on forever.”  
  
He’s rambling. Distracting both himself and Mohinder. Lashing out against the pain, trying to keep it at bay. Mohinder’s feet are frozen to the floor as he watches Adam writhe in agony. He simply _looks on_ , transfixed by the look of utter horror on Adam’s features, and for once, Mohinder does not know what to do.  
  
Then, he snaps, breaking free from his shock. He moves to help Adam, but it's too late. The syringe in his hand shatters at his feet. He doubles over, retching uncontrollably. He tries to stave off the overwhelming waves of nausea, but he crumples to the ground. Adam’s pleas for help seem to come from far, far away, and Mohinder knows that he can’t save anyone now, not even himself.  
  
He blacks out. When he comes to, drawing in breath with ease again, he discovers a pile of ashes where Adam used to be.  
  
Mohinder lifts his hand up to his face.  
  
The scales are gone.  
  
  
  
  
_“Nobody has asked me that before. Do you believe in God, Doctor? Or multiple gods, even?”  
  
“I’m… I’m not sure.”  
  
“Interesting. I myself tend to change my perspective every decade or so, but it’s the oddest thing… Sometimes, I still can’t help but wonder, if there’s a – **the** end, rather, for me. If I'll literally see nothing if I pass the point of coming back.”  
  
“But - you - it’s practically impossible. You can’t die. Not really.”  
  
Adam looks up at him then, with a thin, wry smile. For a moment, a brief moment, Mohinder finds himself smiling as well.  
  
“We can only hope you’re right.”_


End file.
